Ngerjain tugas gagal malah Buat anak
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Pokoknya LEMON dech... ahhh... nggghh.. khusus Dewasa


**ASSALAAMUALAIKUM**

Oke ketemu lagi dengan **Faris, **kembali dengan cerita **NARUHINA **pairing kesuka'anku.

Oke langsung saja, tapi yang belum cukup umur dilarang baca. Karna ada konten **DEWASA. **Jadi yang ber-umur 17 ke bawah gak usah **BACA.**

**Disclaimer©Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita©Punya Gue **

**Pairing :Naruhina**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Ooc, Au, Lemon**

**Langsung saja.**

**HAPPY MEMBACA **

**HINATA Pov**

Haaah..panas banget hari, Aku jadi pengen makan **Ice Cream** . Aku mendengar seperti ada orang jualan Ice Cream keliling lewat depan rumahku, langsung saja aku keluar untuk membelinya, hari ini memang mujur nasibku. "Pak aku beli satu Ice Creamnya yah..?" tanyaku sama pak penjual ice cream. "oh iya silahkan pilih, mau rasa apa?" tanya penjual, sambil melihatkan ice cream yang dia jual "ada rasa Strawberry, Pepaya, Pisang, Jeruk, Lemon, Duren, Mangga Dan Blueberry, ayo pilih yang mana?" Kupandangi satu satu ice cream rasa buah itu, selain rasanya yang mirip buah, ternyata bentuknya juga mirip buah. "Ano..pak aku mau yang rasa Pisang" kataku sambil menunjuk ice cream berbentuk Pisang dan berwarna kuning tersebut. Entah kenapa melihat warna kuning tersebut aku jadi ingat seseorang yang berambut kuning. "Harganya berapa pak?" "harganya 10.000 saja" kusodorkan uang berwarna merah tersebut yang bernominal 10.000 pada pak panjual ice cream. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar kududukan tubuhku di ranjang dan langsung aku lumat benda dingin nerbentuk pisang yang panjangnya 13 cm tersebut. Ku jilati perlahan dari bawah sampai ke atas, kumasukan benda dingin tersebut kedalam mulutku dan langsung aku maju mundurkan benda dingin tersebut dalam mulutku, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa panas yang menyengat siang ini. Satu batang Ice cream rasa pisang sudah aku habiskan, tapi rasa panas masih saja terasa. Merasa usahaku tidak berhasil untuk meredakan panas di siang bolong. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, kubuka bajuku satu persatu, hingga hanya bisa terlihat tubuh polosku tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kunyalakan Shower dan membiarkan tubuh polosku tersiram air. Segar, itulah yang kurasa sa'at kubiarkan air mengalir di tubuhku. Kusapu semua bagian tubuhku dengan sabun, berharap bisa menghilangkan bau dan keringat yang menempel pada seluruh tubuhku. Mulai dari tangan, perut, payudaraku, kaki,bokong dan tak lupa aku gosok pelan bagian Sensitifku agar terlihat bersih dan bebas dari kuman.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk, aku periksa pintu masuk kamarku untuk mengecek apa sudah terkunci sebelum aku mengganti baju, setelah kupastikan telah terkunci, kulangkahkan kakiku dan berhenti tepat di depan cermin bedar yang ada di kamarku. Ku buka perlahan handuk yamg menutupi tubuhku,dan ku lempar ke atas ranjang, kulihat tubuhku yang polos dari bayangan cermin di depanku, aneh memang tapi inilah kebiasa'ankusetelah selesai mandi. "naruto-kun, apa wajahku ini tak bisa memuaskan matamu sa'at melihatku, apa Payudaraku tak bisa memuaskan tanganmu sa'at kau meremasnya, apakah bibirku terlalu kecil untuk kau lumat, apakah vaginaku tak bisa memuaskan hasrat jiwa laki-lakimu, apakah tubuhku ini tak sempurna untukmu?" Aneh bukan? aku selalu melontarkan kata kata tersebut sa'at memandang tubuh polosku di depan cermin. Ya..itulah kebiasa'anku. Setelah puas memandangi tubuh polosku yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Aku berjalan mendekat menuju lemari bajuku, kupakai bajuku mulai dari celana dalam, bra dan lain-lainya. Baiklahn aku perkenalkan duli diriku Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata, aku berumur 19 tahun, dan apakah kau tau siapa Naruto-kun itu? Dia adalah pemuda yang aku sukai dari SMA dulu sampai sekarang, tapi sayang aku tak pernah mengungkapkanya, sehingga dia tidak tau apa perasa'anku pada dirinya, padahal aku kuliah juga satu jurusan denganya, tapi apa boleh buat aku adalah seorang pemalu. Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalan diriku.

**Normal Pov**

Jam 07:45 pertanda pelajaran kuliah akan dimulai 15 Menit lagi, Lalu lalang para Mahasiswa berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan belajarnya, Tarmasuk juga seorang pemuda yang berlari tergesa gesa,sambil membawa beberapa buku di tanganya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu Mahasiswa yang bisa di bilang Bodoh di antara,teman temanya, Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruanganya belajar, Dibukanya pintu tersebut "Ohayou minna" sebuah kata ucapan, keluar dari mulutnya tak lupa di sertai cengiran Khasnya. "Ohayou Naruto-kun" balasan dari seorang Mahasiswi yang terdengar seperti hanya sebuah gumaman. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kursinya, beberapa sa'at pun berlalu, dan terdengar suara pintu di buka dan terlihat seorang laki laki bermasker memasuki ruangan, Dia adalah Dosen yang mengajar di sini, namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi, orang yang mempunyai rambut yang melawan gravitasi, dan sebagian wajahnya yang selalu tertutup oleh masker, entah apa yang disembunyikanya, mungkin bibirnya yang dower, sehingga dia malu memperlihatkanya. "Selamat pagi semua, baiklah sekarang kita mulai, Bla bla bla bla, Naruto khusus untukmu ada tugas yang harus,kau kerjakan dan harus kau berikan padaku besok!" "Tapi kenapa hanya aku kakashi-san" elak naruto tak terima "Itu karna kamu paling bodoh diantara yang lain, maka dari itu khusus untukmu ada tugas sendiri, biar bisa mengurangi Ke**bodoh**anmu, mengerti Naruto.?" "tapi kakashi-san apa tidak ada keringanan sedikitpun?" naruto memohon dengan Puuy eyesnya. Terlihat kakashi sedang berfikir sejenak dan "baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa mengerjakanya dengan bantuan Hinata." "Hinata apa kau mengerti?" tanya kakashi "A...ano, kakashi san bilang apa?" tanya hinata yang agak bingug. " Nanti kau bantu Naruto mengerjakan tugas dariku!" apa kau mengerti hinata?" "Ba..baik kakashi-san" jawab hinata.

Waktu pulang pun tiba semuanya langsung berhambur keluar.

**Naruto Pov**

Haah.. Akhirnya waktunya pulang, tapi aku harus menuggu Hinata dulu, karna ada tugas Dari Kakashi, Tapi tak apa, Kapan lagi aku bisa Berdua dengan Gadis manis tersebut, ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. setelah satu jam, yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

**Normal Pov**

"Ma..ma'af Naruto-kun..Ano a..aku tadi ada se..sedikit urusan, ma..ma'af." kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya "Ah tidak apa apa Hinata-**chan, **ayo,!" kata naruto sambil menarik lengan hinata. Dalam perjalanan, yang ada hanya hanya diam. Hingga ada suara petir menyambar "Jeduarrrr" "Kyaaa..Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata sambil Memeluk naruto karna takut, sementara naruto hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan sambil mengelus-elus Hinata yang ada di pelukanya. "tidak udah takut hinata-chan kan ada aku disini, ayo kita jalan lagi!" Hinata melepaskan pelukanya dan langsung menunduk karna takut wajahnya yang memerah bak Kepiting rebus, terlihat oleh naruto. "zreeezzz" suara hujan pun turun, membuat dua manusia berbeda jenis itupun lari secepat mungkin untuk sampai tujuan. Setelah beberapa sa'at berlari akhirnya mereka pun sampai. "Ayo Hinata-chan kita masuk dulu" seru naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah sementara Hinata hanya mematung di depan pintu, sementara Naruto yang tidak mendapat respon dari hinata langsung menoleh, dan apa yang dilihat naruto adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa, baju Hinata yang basah, membuat lekuk tubuh hinata terlihat dengan jelas, Dadanya yang besar, tubuhnya yang langsing dan mungil telah membuat naruto meneguk ludah dan langsung mimisan di tempat. Naruto yang beberapa sa'at mematung, memberanikan diri menarik lengan hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. "ayo hinata masuk dulu, nanti kau sakit karna kedinginan, tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membawakan bajy kering untukmu" "I..iya Naruto-kun" . Beberapa sa'at berlalu naruto datang membawa handuk dan sepasang baju untuk Hinata "Hinata-chan ma'af ya, aku tidak punya baju untuk perempuan, jadi kamu pakai bajuku saja ya.? tak apa kan?" "I..iya Na..naruto-kun, ma..ma'af merepotkanmu.!" "Tidak apa ayo cepat Dari pada kamu sakit, ayo aku antar ke kamar mandi" kata naruto sambil nyengir dan menarik Hinata ke dapan kamar mandi. "ayo cepat ganti, ini bajunya,! aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu ya, aku akan membuatkan mu coklat panas" " Ba..baik Naruto-kun" naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

**Hinata Pov**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, kumulai mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk. setelah selesai aku pandang wajahku di depan cermin "Ini baju Naruto-kun" kuhirup dengan pelan baju tersebut, Bau maskulin Naruto masih tertinggal di bajunya "Hemmm" bau yang menggairahkan, Pikirku. Akupun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke Ruang tamu untuk menunggu naruto.

**Normal Pov**

Hinata duduk di sofa menunggu naruto datang, naruto pun datang membawa 2 gelas Coklat hangat di tangannya. "ini Hinata-chan cepat di minum" "iya Naruto-kun, ma'af merepotkanmu." "ah tidak apa-apa, kalu yang merepotkanku gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu". Hinata hanya diam saja dan menundukan kepala karna malu. " ayo minumlah" baik naruto-kun." naruto pun duduk dan melihat HInata yang sedang meminum coklat panasnya, Di lihatnya gadis di depan dari atas sampai bawah,. rambut lurusnya, wajahnya yang manis, leher jenjengnya yang mulus. "Glek" Naruto segera menelan ludah atas apa yang di lihatnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang muncul di payudara Hinata seperti Puting "Oh Kami-Sama aku tidak tau , apakah aku kuat atau tidak menahan nafsu atas apa yang aku lihat di depanku.!" dalam hati naruto. Tak terasa,ada,sesuatu yang menegang di selangkangan Naruto. "Oh Kami-Sama, Aku minta ma'af , aku sudah tidak kuat. Perlahan Naruto pun duduk mendekati hinata, dan duduk disampingnya. "Hinata" hinatapun menoleh ke Haruto , hinata pun terbelalak sa'at Wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa Centi Dari wajahnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata yang tau apa yang akan terjadi langsung memejamkan matanya. Ciuman pun terjadi, ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas, tangan kiri naruto perlahan menyusup ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Hinata, yang terdengar hanya erengan erengan yang panas dwn menggoda l, ciuman pun berhenti karna kebutuhan oksigen masing masing. "Hinata aku sudah tidak tahan" perlahan naruto menggebdong Hinata ala bridal Style dan di bawanyaasuk kedalam kamar, dwlam perjalanan masuk kedalam kamar pun bibitnya tak henti hentinya untuk mengulum bibir mungil hinata , erengan demi erengan yang terdengar sangat menggoda bagi keduanya, setelah sampai di kamar, langdung tubuh hinata di lemparkan ke atas kasur king sizenya, Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan nafsu pun melepaskan Bajunya satu per satu, hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun menempal di tubuhnya, Hinata yang melihat rubuh naruto yang polos tersebut Hanya bisa menelan ludah dan pasrah. Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menerkam tubuh hinata bagaikan Hidangan yang sangat lezat "Hinata aku akan memakanmu" seru naruto,yang sudah tidak sabar. sa'at akan menerkam tubuh mungil hinata, tiba tiba " Stop Naruto-kun" seru hinata dengan lantangnya. Naruto yang sadar oleh teriakan Hinata Langsung mematung di tempat. "Ma'af Hinata" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sangat bersalah. "Naruto-kun, kau bisa melakukanya, tapi bisakah kau melakukanya dengan pelan, aku menginginkanmu Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar perkata'an Hinata pun hanya mengangguk. dengan perlahan dan lembut dilumatnnya bibir tersebut, setelah puas melumat bibir hinata, perlahan turun melumat leher jenjang HInata, di jilatnya perlahan dan membisikkankata "aku menginginkanmu Hinata , kau adalah miliku" di jilatnya kuping, leher dan membuat beberapa kiss mark yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Tanganyapun tak berhenti meremas,Memilin dengan le mbut. Sementara Hinata hanya menggeliat liat seperti cacing kepanasan, "enghhh..Na..naru" erengan demi erengan yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut, terdengar seperti alunan musik yang begitu menggoda.

setelah puas menghisap leher,putih tersebut di bukanya baju yang menempel di tubuh Hinata. "Glek" naruto langsung menelan ludah "Naruto-kun jangan di lihat terus, aku malu" naruto yang sufah tidak sabar, langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dada HINATA. ENgghh.. Hinata mengerang ketika payudaranya di Hisap dan di pilin oleh naruto. Tanganya tak bisa diam,menjambak menarik rambut kuning tersebut. sementara naruto, mulutnya menghisap penuh gairah payudara tersebut, tangan kirinya memilin dan meremas. Tangan kananya mengusap bagian sensitif hinata yang sudah basah. "ahh.. Naru.." erengan tersebut begitu menggoda. Di bukanya paha Hinata pelan , dicopotnya kain yang menutupi Vagina itu dan di lempar ke sembarang tempat. Digosoknya perlahan Vagina hinata dengan Penis,yang sudah mengeras dan berdiri kokoh tersebut. Digenggamnya Erat tangan pasanganya tersebut. "Kau sudah siap Hime?" hanya sebuah anggukanlah yang menjawab pertanyan tersebut . Di masukanya penis tersebut, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Dilumatnya pelan bibir tersebut."Hime ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit, gigitlah leherku." Didorongnya penis tersebut dengan kuat, merobek selaput perawan yng menghalang. "Ahrrrggg" hinata menjerit sekuat tenaga. setelah beberapa sa'at terdiam, merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka menyatu. Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tanganya tak henti untuk meremas Gunung kembar tersebut, sementara mulutnya sibuk untuk mengerang. "aahh..naru" "hhnnn hinata" pinggulnya maju mundur, dengan gerakan cukup cepat dan menggila, Badan kedua orang tersebut mengejang, menandakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai Klimax, "ahhhhh" "gyahhhh" di jatuhkanya tubuh tersebut di samping pasanganya. memeluknya dengan erat dan berbisik "**Aishiteru HIME" "Aishiteru yo"** di rengkuhnya badan mungil tersebut, di kecupnya pelan Kening tersebut dengan lembut. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan di benamkan wajahnya kedalam Dada bidang naruto. "Naruto-kun?" tanya hinata dengan lembut. "Apa Hime?" "kenapa kau mengeluarkanya di dalam, Aku bisa hamil nanti.?" "Benarkah?" hinata yang dapat jawaban tersebut, langsung memukul mukul dada naruto "Hei..hei.., tenangah, bagaimana kalau kita mrnikah saja ? Bagaimana?" "apa kau serius?" "tentu saja" jawab naruto dengan serius. "Baiklah aku terima lamaranmu" jawab hinata dengan wajah yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Baiklah kalau kau menerimanya, Sekarang bersiaplah karna Ronde kedua akan si mulai"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

**End **

**Owari **

**bagaimana menurut anda? **

**apa puas ..? **

**maklum kalo ceritanya pasaran . Aku kan cuma luusan SMP saja.**

**makanya berbaik hatilah dengaj meninggalkan Review. oke**

**Harus #plakk**


End file.
